


Clichê de fanfic

by angxxl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bishoujo - Freeform, Chang Beta, Changhyun - Freeform, Kihyun - Freeform, Kihyun Ficwriter, M/M, angxxl, changki, changki é o poder, changkyun - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxxl/pseuds/angxxl
Summary: Kihyun acabou se tornando um grande ficwritter em um renomado site onde existiam todos os tipos de fanfics possíveis, o menino só não pensou que sua vida fosse se tornar a fanfic adolescente mais clichê de todos os tempos com ninguém mais que seu beta, ou melhor, seu melhor amigo.ChangKi × tentativa de fluffy
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	Clichê de fanfic

Não era de hoje que Kihyun amava escrever, desde _drabbles_ , _one shots_ ou _fanfics_ sobre seus maiores segredos com personagens aleatórios e até mesmo originais, tudo mudou quando descobriu o famoso site de fanfics. Lá acabou se tornando um paraíso para quem gosta de escrever ou ler histórias de romance, aventura e etc.

Em pouco tempo Kihyun acabou se descobrindo dentro do site e a cada dia que passava a vontade de divulgar seus diversos textos melosos aumentava. Seu melhor amigo, ou melhor, seu beta nas horas vagas vivia falando para postar só uma _one shot_ como teste e se gostasse ou se sentisse mais à vontade passasse a postar outras histórias.

Tudo piorou quando Kihyun se viu em meio a _shippers_ loucas e a _boy bands_ que viviam de _fanservice_ para aumentar o ibope do grupo no meio juvenil, Kihyun com o tempo passou a shippar com força vários membros do seu grupo favorito, no caso o EXO; Seus couples favoritos eram os mais flopados já existentes no meio do seu fandom, Kihyun passou a escrever sobre seus sentimentos mais secretos dando nome, corpo, falas e cenas.

  
  


“Hyunnie suas fanfics são maravilhosas! Aguardo ansiosa atualizações. Xx” Changkyun lia os comentários da última atualização para o amigo que estava deitado na sua cama, Kihyun havia se tornado um famosinho no meio de fanfics, mesmo usando um pseudônimo para não descobrirem que era um menino e a sua identidade, havia se tornado ‘ _a pessoa maravilhosa dos couples impossíveis_.’ — O que eu devo colocar como resposta, hyung? — Chang perguntou baixinho, pronto para escrever a resposta para seu hyung.

  
  


— “Obrigado pelo comentário e por acompanhar a fic.” acho que já tá bom, não? Quando vamos fazer a nossa maratona, Kyun? — Kihyun havia sentado na cama, em seus lábios um bico manhoso residia e sua expressão emburrada só o fez ficar mais fofo, o mais velho observou o amigo se levantar do chão onde estava e se sentar sobre a cama, a aba da Netflix já estava aberta e a série favorita dos dois já estava lá, esperando-os. — Você é o melhor amigo que eu posso ter, Kyunnie! — Kihyun vibrou batendo palmas, enquanto se encontrava na parede para assistir o episódio da série.

  
  
  
  


Kihyun se sentia preso, parecia que estava dormindo com sua irmã mais nova, essa sempre sendo uma folgada que jogava a perna sobre si durante a noite e mesmo com Kihyun reclamando sobre o peso a pestinha não mudava de posição, às vezes até jogava mais o corpo sobre o seu. O menino abriu um dos olhos vendo o quão tarde estava, o notebook aberto sobre a cama rodava um episódio que não sabia nem falar qual era, e ao erguer o olhar na penumbra do quarto, conseguiu ver o melhor amigo dormindo agarrado a si. _Kihyun se sentia como um urso de pelúcia enorme onde seu dono era Changkyun._

  
  


Como se fosse fruto da sua imaginação, Kihyun se sentia no meio de uma cena de ficção adolescente onde a mocinha idiota dormia no meio do filme e acordava agarrada ao mocinho da história, nessa mesma cena suas bochechas ganhavam a cor rosada e seu coração palpitava com a aproximação dos corpos, assim o mocinho acordaria e iria sorrir como um idiota ao ver a mocinha naquele estado.

Não que Kihyun pensava que iria acontecer isso, tudo não passava de uma cena idiota que havia lido antes de ir para a casa de Changkyun e sua imaginação fértil repetiu-a naquele momento. “Um doce por seus pensamentos, hyung.” Kihyun ouviu a voz alterada do mais novo soar e voltou a focar a visão, que nem havia percebido que estava tão desfocada, sendo recebido por um Changkyun com aquele sorriso besta de quando pegava-o em meio aos devaneios fictícios.

Kihyun se soltou do abraço quentinho e aconchegante do amigo para se sentar na cama, ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo e também não queria entender. O menino voltou o olhar para o amigo ainda deitado, até falaria algo sobre sua mente maluca estar lhe metendo em uma furada sem fim e muito menos lógica, mas ouviu a voz a sua preciosa tia, ou mãe do Kyunnie, perguntando se ele iria dormir ali ou ficar para o jantar.

O menino até iria responder se Changkyun não houvesse sido mais rápido e lembrado sobre a prova enorme de trigonometria que o mais velho iria ter, Kihyun ouviu sua tia rir da preocupação alheia e sair do quarto, o moreno se levantou da cama tentando assimilar cada acontecimento desde que acordou. O mais velho se levantou procurando seus pertences perdidos pelo quarto bagunçado de Chang, talvez Kihyun ainda estivesse dormindo ou no mesmo sonho maluco que teve com seu bias ultimate, o menino ainda lembrava de como acordou atordoado ao lembrar o quase beijo que teve com o idol.

  
  


Changkyun insistia em querer acompanhar o amigo até a casa alheia, falando o quão perigoso estava ultimamente e que poderiam querer roubar Kihyun se o vissem sozinho na rua. O mais velho não estranhou, tinham essa mania boba de achar que dois adolescentes andando na rua às 21 horas iria impedir assaltos ou qualquer perigo que passa na noticiário das 19 horas. Kihyun só passou a estranhar quando o amigo caminhava ao seu lado, suas mãos nos bolsos do moletom e ele assobiava uma música que não conhecia.

“ _Típico boyzinho de fanfic, aquele badboy que no fundo é um solfboy que só quer carinho e amor._ ” Kihyun pensou ao abraçar o próprio tronco tentando se aquecer, tinha saído tão cedo de casa que não estava com nenhuma camisa de frio, apenas a camisa de manga curta que usava. Talvez Kihyun não tivesse apenas sonhando com suas fanfics melosas, mas sim vivendo uma.

Nunca iria acreditar que Changkyun daria o moletom para si, muito menos que o colocaria em seu ombro como nos filmes românticos que assistia constantemente com sua prima querida. Kihyun não queria pensar besteira, mas sua mente insistia em pensar em um _outdoor_ enorme com letras em neon escrito que Changkyun gostava de si mais do que um amigo gosta de outro, isso se Sexistir esse limite.

Kihyun agradeceu por, _finalmente_ , ver sua amada casa e por poder se livrar de Changkyun, além de devolver o moletom cheiroso do mais novo. Uma vez em casa Kihyun até cogitou em chamar Chang para tomar um chocolate quente, mas o amigo nem quis entrar falando que deveria estudar e que Kihyun também deveria, já que teria prova amanhã. Porém, entretanto e todas essas conjunções de oposição, Kihyun só conseguia pensar no tal _outdoor_ que sua mente “mostrava”. 

  
  


Viu Changkyun ir embora levando consigo o moletom que, mesmo não falando, Kihyun queria roubar para si. Uma vez sozinho em seu refúgio pessoal, ou quarto para os íntimos, Kihyun pegou seu notebook pensando no que fazer, abriu uma aba no docs e escreveu o que havia acontecido consigo há algumas horas.

**Fatos**

Kihyun não conseguia manter uma linha de raciocínio, sempre se perdia no meio da sua explicação e a única pessoa que saberia o ajudar era Changkyun, o causador de tudo isso. Como perguntar ao melhor amigo estava fora de cogitação o menino abriu outra aba entrando no tumblr, era relativamente popular na rede social já que tinha o blog há uns três anos ou até mesmo mais.

Pensou em como fazer algo que houvesse sentido para que seus seguidores o ajudassem a achar uma solução lógica, Kihyun respirou fundo e fez um pequeno post perguntando se alguém o ajudaria em um assunto urgente, se por acaso uma boa alma fosse ajudar era pra chamar na ask. O menino deu graças a todos os deuses que conhecia quando o um se fez presente sobre a cartinha, indicando que havia chegado uma ask.

**Chngkk** : _aconteceu alguma coisa?_

**Yookk** : _Acho que a minha vida virou uma fanfic adolescente. :(_

Kihyun mal havia acabado de responder o tal “chngkk” e ele já havia mandado outra ask, gostava de pessoas assim.

  
  


**Chngkk** : _como assim? O.o_

O menino mordeu o lábio inferior pensando em como falaria isso sem parecer um lunático viciado em fanfics.

  
  


**Yookk:** _Meu melhor amigo acabou dormindo agarradinho a mim hoje… não que nunca tivesse feito isso, mas foi diferente(?)_

_Eu me vi em uma fanfic adolescente, com direito a emprestar o casaco e tudo mais. D:_

_O que eu faço?_

Kihyun esperou mais uma ask da pessoa abençoada que queria ajudá-lo, como estava demorando para a tal ask chegar resolveu dar uma passadinha no site de fanfics, viu que algumas de suas fanfics favoritas haviam atualizado. Ficou vendo o _feed_ de notícias até cansar e voltar ao Tumblr todo animado vendo que havia outra ask da pessoa abençoada.

**Chngkk** : _você já perguntou para o seu amigo sobre isso?_

**Yookk** : _você é louco? Ele iria me zoar até termos formado na faculdade! Isso se for só coisa da minha imaginação fértil. Aish, eu não sei o que eu faço e nem se devo confiar no meu taco para fanfics melosas_.

Isso era fato, Kihyun estava com medo de ser tudo mentira da sua cabeça e pagar de iludido ambulante por aí, o menino de despediu do ser bondoso que havia tentado ajudar a si e se deitou. Seria mentira de Kihyun dissesse que havia dormido, pregado os olhos ou ' _puxado o famoso ronco_ ’, o menino passou a noite revirando na cama enquanto sua imaginação fazia uma festa com possíveis finais para a sua fanfic da vida real.

  
  
  


Dizer que Kihyun estava um caco era elogio, Changkyun se mostrava preocupado com seu hyung por causa das bolsas negras que residiam sob seus olhos, esses que mal conseguiam ficar muito tempo aberto, diferente da boca bem desenhada do mais velho que se abria a cada três minutos. Kihyun sabia que iria bem mal na prova que iria acontecer depois do intervalo, temendo uma repreensão da mãe o menino pediu para ir almoçar com Chang em sua casa.

Kihyun não contava com um Changkyun todo prestativo consigo, o obedecendo sem reclamar nem uma única vez e sendo extremamente carinhoso consigo. Seria coisa de sua mente exausta ou do seu coração trouxa? Kihyun não sabia responder, ele só queria deitar e acordar quando tudo voltasse ao normal. 

— Hyung vem deitar, você deve ‘tá cansado. — Kihyun queria perguntar se o mais novo iria deitar consigo, mas seu sono venceu e o fez ir para os braços quentinhos de Changkyun. O mais velho até iria reclamar, mas apenas sentiu o sono chegar com força quando os dedos ágeis de Changkyun adentraram seus fios castanhos, fazendo um cafuné ali. Kihyun apenas se aconchegou mais no abraço que lhe era dado antes de, finalmente, dormir.

  
  


Tudo o que Kihyun não imaginava era acordar com seu melhor amigo em cima de si, o olhando para si e o pior não era isso, o pior era ter que aguentar ele sorrir que nem trouxa. Talvez Kihyun ainda estivesse sonhando ou quem sabe tendo um surto psicótico por ficar pensando sobre como o seu melhor amigo parecia um menino de fanfic e ele a menina boba, insegura e medrosa.

“Que bom que acordou, hyung! Pensei que tinha morrido.” Kihyun ouviu o amigo falar dando aquele sorrisinho de idiota, o moreno apenas se levantou fazendo o mais novo sair de cima de si, se sentia atordoado demais para falar qualquer coisa como resposta para Changkyun. O moreno apenas pegou seus pertences antes de sair do quarto, sabia que deveria explicar ao amigo depois, mas não conseguia nem lembrar qual era a senha do próprio celular, quem dirá explicar sua confusão mental por causa de ações que antes pareciam normais e que agora pareciam mais com ações românticas demais para dois amigos.

  
  


Kihyun entrou em casa como um furacão devasta uma cidade, rápido demais até para dar um beijinho em sua mãe. O menino se trancou no quarto tentando acalmar seu coração trouxa e seus pensamentos. Pegou o notebook e voltou a despejar frases no Tumblr, até cogitaria fazer isso no twitter, mas lembrava que Changkyun o seguia na rede social então continuou no “ _mundos dos unicórnios, onde todos se refugiavam nas colinas e eram felizes para sempre. Ou até o Facebook entrar na rede social_.”

O moreno pegou seu celular ignorando as mensagens do melhor amigo e indo direto ao contato de um amigo que havia conhecido por meio de suas fanfics, Minhyuk sempre sabia aconselhar Kihyun e sempre o ouvia. Ligou para o amigo esperando poucos toques até ouvir a voz espalhafatosa chamar um apelido idiota criado pelo próprio Minhyuk.

“Minnie… eu tô fodido?” Kihyun ouviu o tão acostumado e falso 'só fala comigo para pedir conselhos, não sou seu psicólogo particular, ok?’ e só pode rir, Minhyuk era tão dramático que o fazia rir. “Minnie eu acho que meu melhor amigo gosta de mim?” Sabia que assim iria conseguir a atenção do outro e como se fosse um adivinha ouviu o amigo falar 'skype, agora!’ antes de desligar. Kihyun estava fodido de todas as formas e nem era como desejava. Essa sendo só depois do casamento, é claro.

  
  


“Me deixa ver se eu entendi direito” Kihyun estava há exatas duas horas em _call_ com Minhyuk, já havia sido xingado, ameaçado de morte e shippado com o melhor amigo. “Você acha que está em surto psicótico porque seu melhor amigo faz coisas que normalmente você escreve nas fanfics?” Minhyuk concluía a explicação rindo da cara de idiota que o amigo fazia, mas por dentro, bem lá no fundinho, sentia pena do outro. “Cara, você nasceu com o cu virado para a lua ou não? Tu tem muita sorte seu filho da, argh, eu amo a tia por isso nem completava.” Kihyun via o amigo continuar com a ‘ajuda’ sem saber se estava mais fácil ou difícil decidir o que fazer.

  
  


— Mas eu falo com ele ou não? — Kihyun abraçava seus joelhos olhando para a tela do notebook e pela cara de 'eu vou te matar se você não falar’ já sabia o que fazer. Com o coração na mão pegou o celular que estava jogado na cama, tinha pelo menos vinte mensagens no kakao talk de Changkyun, mais umas dez da mãe do amigo e outras cinco da irmã dele. — Ele deve ter infartado, Minnie! Ah nessa hora meu celular trava! — Kihyun quase jogou o celular no chão se não houvesse escutado a campainha tocar sem parar, seu coração quase parou quando ouviu a voz do amigo cumprimentar sua mãe e avisar que estava indo para o seu quarto.

Kihyun deixou o celular sobre a cama e passou a olhar o seu quarto, ou seria um campo de batalha? O moreno não sabia responder. Como se sua vida dependesse disso Kihyun passou a pegar as roupas jogadas no chão e jogá-las para de baixo da cama, rezando para que Changkyun não visse aquilo quando entrasse. Tentou arrumar a cama, mas parou com tudo quando ouviu o amigo bater na sua porta, talvez Kihyun houvesse feito a coisa certa quando trancou a porta alegando querer mais privacidade a sua mãe.

“Kihyunnie” ouviu a voz do amigo chamá-lo de forma manhosa como se estivesse falando com uma criança, só aquilo já havia feito as bochechas de Kihyun ficarem rubras. “Abra hyung! Eu estou preocupado.” pode ouvir o amigo continuar a chamá-lo até lembrar que tinha que abrir a porta, Kihyun olhou ao redor novamente antes de ir abrir a maldita porta. Uma vez o quarto estando ok, Kihyun abriu a porta sendo recebido pelos olhares atentos de seu dongsaeng, as mãos frias de Changkyun foram de encontro com suas bochechas fazendo Kihyun prender a respiração por ter o amigo tão perto.

— Você saiu como um furacão, hyung! Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você. — Changkyun havia puxado seu hyung para a cama alheia, Kihyun continuava calado olhando seus dedos ou unhas comidas, não tinha coragem alguma de olhar para o mais novo sabendo que havia preocupado ele com aquela ideia maluca de “fanfic da vida real”. — Hyung? — ouviu o mais novo chamá-lo antes de sentir os dedos alheios em seu queixo, Kihyun sentia seu coração bater descompassado e suas mãos suarem contra o tecido do moletom.

— Quando você ia me contar? — Kihyun disse baixinho, seus olhos vagavam pelo rosto do mais novo esperando uma resposta do outro. “Sobre?” não que Kihyun quisesse ouvir isso, mas sabia o quão lerdo era o amigo. — Sobre você gostar de mim, oras. Além de fazer minha vida inteira parecer uma fanfic sem pé nem cabeça. — não que quisesse despejar tudo em cima de Changkyun, mas Kihyun não via nenhuma alternativa fofa e carinhosa para explicar sua confusão mental.

Essa que aumentou drasticamente quando ouviu a risada do amigo ecoar pelo quarto parcialmente escuro, Kihyun se sentia um idiota por ter acreditado que sua vida era uma fanfic adolescente e que seu melhor amigo gostava de si como aqueles personagens secundários que só prestam pra se foder ao decorrer da história. Talvez Kihyun fosse esse personagem secundário.

Kihyun se soltou das mãos alheias, tentando assimilar se Changkyun estava brincando consigo ou só envergonhado demais para assumir que gostava de si, mas só conseguiu sentir seu rosto esquentar pela vergonha que apossou do seu corpo ao ver que Chang não estava confuso ou envergonhado. — Você armou tudo? — o mais velho perguntou baixinho, indo até o amigo enquanto estapeava-o.

Changkyun tentava esquivar dos tapas que eram dados pelo amigo, até que não aguentou mais a 'punição’ e segurou as mãos de Kihyun e o deitou na cama. — Você nem me deixou falar, hyung! — o mais novo disse calmamente prendendo seu hyung na cama — Não, eu não armei tudo. Você que ficou estranho depois da maratona de séries e eu estranhei, então eu fui no seu Tumblr, aquele que você pega as imagens para suas capas, sabe? E eu meio que li que você precisava de ajuda, aí eu fiz um Tumblr e mandei uma ask. — Chang terminou ao soltar seu hyung e sair de cima de si.

“Me sinto um idiota. Desculpa Chang! Eu não vou mais confundir minha vida com uma fanfic idiota e nem te meter no meio disso tudo!” Kihyun disse baixinho, queria se bater por ser tão idiota e ter acreditado que seu amigo iria gostar de si como em uma ficção adolescente idiota. — Mas, hyung, eu não disse que não gosto de ti. — Changkyun estava com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios, aquele mesmo de protagonista de fanfic e Kihyun só queria matar seu melhor amigo, além de se matar.

  
  
  


“Gosto assim, já tô shippado! Kihyun eu quero fanfics!” Minhyuk gritou assustando tanto Kihyun quanto Changkyun, havia assistido toda a “briga” do seu novo _**otp**_ e nunca iria perder a oportunidade de fazer Kihyun morrer de vergonha até iria aproveitar para se apresentar ao seu futuro pai se Kihyun não tivesse fechado a tela do notebook fazendo assim a conexão cair. 

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado dessa fic.


End file.
